


BITE

by jaceisblue



Series: Musicbox [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, help needed if anyone wants this to be a thing, im still not happy with adding in a major plot hole, just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaceisblue/pseuds/jaceisblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you can coax the cold right out of me,<br/>Drape me in your warmth.<br/>------<br/>Please don't bite...</p>
            </blockquote>





	BITE

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an idea i had, yes i know about the gaping plot hole. I wouldn't expect a continuation unless this gets good reviews and i find a beta and/or co-author.

When you have an invisibility cloak, the world is your oyster, though Harry's life didn't consist of much beyond the castle gates. Everyone was gone over the summer, except Harry. Dumbledore had begrudgingly allowed the extended stay, especially after Sirius' death. The only problem now was there was nothing Harry could really do with his time except sit around in the unnecessary security if an invisibility cloak outside the Room of Requirement.  
Snape had been teaching him Occlumency over the break, but lessons can only go so far when the truth is, the most powerful dark wizard has a hotline to your brain. Snape had forced Harry into many lessons to the point of where Harry had enough. The last lesson had been weeks ago, and had entailed Harry pushing Snape out of his mind with such force, and locking every corridor to self-destruction, that both if them were still recovering. Harry got headaches every time he tried to access a locked away memory, and some, he had just kept shut. It was safer. 

Draco on the other hand, his paths to self destruction clung to his sleeve and burned beneath his skin. He received the Dark Mark early, before knowing what he even had to do. It was his destiny right? The path of the Malfoys left no room for sympathy, but now, he was faced with an impossible task: to kill Harry Potter. 

Somehow, both boys ended up with each other on the mind, behind an unlocked door they both kept closed at all times. Harry wondered if Malfoy was redeemable, while Draco wondered if Potter would ever realize how easy it was for a young boy to royally fuck up his chances with his first crush, especially when you were so used to a warped view of love.  
\---  
Harry got up, and walked into the Room Of Requirement, which happened to look a lot like a cupboard today. He crawled in and curled up in his pitiful childhood bedroom. If he closed his eyes, he could still hear his Aunt and Uncle fighting, while Dudley looked blankly at TV static as if nothing was quite so entertaining. Harry Potter, the worlds greatest boy-hero, cried in a cupboard. Nothing was ever easy for kids trapped in the limelight.  
Draco realized this the day he was allowed into the Malfoy's basement. The words rang angrily in his ears as he cursed a pregnant muggle into giving up some info on her Wall Street Wolf of a husband who, ironically, was a wearwolf. He turned away when the sickest of the Death Eaters Imperiused her into aborting her healthy baby, in turn, killing the woman as well. Draco knew every piece of this was wrong, he also knew he had lost all other hope but to do what his father asked. Harry Fucking Potter couldn't even save him.  
A knock on Harry's door woke the boy up from his pity party. "What," he yawned disgruntledly. "Order meeting at your place Harry. You could at least play the host if you want. It would get you out of the castle." A hopeful but unrecognizable male voice muffled. Harry pretended to go back to sleep.  
Draco made his final preparations to leave for Hogwarts. Nothing like starting the school year a month early, as if he wasn't already insane enough. He was not looking forward to his family goodbyes either, which would involve many curses and a few broken limbs to keep suspicion off of him. Dumbledore would be on high alert, whether the rest of the staff was or not. Snape walked in as Draco packed his measly bag of "believable items a reformed but afraid Malfoy would grab before legging it." "I can heal any unnecessary flair your aunts may cause," Snape snapped, though the venom in his voice was transparent. Draco just nodded as he prepared for the worst beating of his life.  
Harry finally left the cupboard about mid-evening. You can only sulk so much in a closet before the underlying humour in the act takes hold. Harry walked out quietly, wearing the invisibility cloak like a worn cape, breathing a slow sigh as the emptiness took hold once again.  
Draco heard the crack of his bones and the crack of Severus Apperating as if the were the same. His screams rang out as if he was in two places at once, the manor and Hogwarts. Draco tried to mumble something about why they could Apparate to school grounds before passing out in Snape's arms. 

\----------  
Harry raced towards the scream like the hero he was, shields up and healing spells at the ready. This was what he was designed for. He rushed to the dining hall, following the gut response to such an offending noise. Snape practically threw Draco at Harry, as both dark wizards were sparking and steaming from the blunt force it took to Apperate into a place with better defenses than the Ministry.  
(Snape followed his orders perfectly. The fork melted in his hands and hid the evidence from and alarmed heroes. Harry believed it and Draco believed it, probably because of the truth that feat held. It was the only believable option that would have saved Draco's life and sold their two-sided story.)  
Harry was too busy worried about Draco to even bat an eyes when Snape collapsed. (Your alone now Draco. I trust you'll make the right choice.) Everyone was only just now reaching the scene, with even the paintings trying to get a closer look. Harry waved his wand and a red light pulsed over Draco's head. The implications of the light got Draco out and into the summer nurses hands as fast as humanly possible. The beating of the light left Harry mesmerized, as it pulsed in sync with Draco's heart. Harry drank the potion that was shoved into his hands (a simple shock reliever) and slowly sank into the bed next to Draco's, focusing only on his own heartbeat as the potion gently brought Harry back to the surface of consciousness.  
Harry stayed by Draco the whole time he was recovering, not cause he was scared for the bloke (of course not Draco is an enemy), but because he didn't want any surprise attacks from the sickly aristocrat. If you asked Harry, he would deny that his hand had ever found its way to Draco's, or that he would brush aside the stray hairs from Draco's face. He call you daft for even pointing out such an absurd thing. Snape of course was off to the side carefully being monitored, as the bastard seemed to have slipped into a coma after his attempt to push through the Hogwarts shields. "No one has ever been able to do that," Dumbledore murmured to Harry as they had watched the frenzy to stabilize the two men,"but don't go off trying to one up the Professor Harry. You'll end up sitting on Death's door too." Harry nodded blankly. 

It took three days to heal the damage to Malfoy's body, and extra day for Dumbledore to sift through his mind, and ten days for the boy the actually woke the hell up. Harry would tell you he definitely was not there the entire time. The truth of the matter was, that Harry had no idea why he felt it necessary to stay. Maybe it was that haunting scream, or Harry's undeniable hero complex, or maybe Harry cared.  
When Draco awoke, it was night. The red light above him blinked harshly in time to his heartbeat. A light snore could be heard, and the hoots of owls overhead could be heard through the window. Slowly, he gathered his thoughts and tried to recall his mission. "Mission? Why would I-" a shooting pain up his arm confirmed his task for him, the Dark Mark was his reminder of what must happen. Draco tried to bring his arm into the light, but something held on with an iron grip. He looked down. There, as innocent as could be, was the boy who ruined his life. Draco smirked, this was going to be all to easy for him.  
Instead of looking for his wand though, Draco quietly separated his hand from the boy's grip and ran his delicate fingers trough the mess that lay atop Harry's head. Time could not fix Harry's hair, and neither could a haircut for very long. A soft, sad sight escaped Draco's lips as he took in the sight of the sleeping boy whom he had once loved, and now must kill. "To save my family." Draco stated to the darkness, before waving away the monitor spell and going back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudo if you think this could be redeemable lol  
> lockewoodandco.tumblr.com


End file.
